developerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Darkcentral way
How we use and create Meta Tags A lot of websites use Meta Tags for identifing websites (Google, Yahoo!, Alta Vista, etc), and that is why HTML 4.0 really emphasizes on Meta Tags. At Darkcentral, we use Meta Tags a bit different in our API, and software. We use Meta tags for identifying where the page is going to go, who created the page, the date, and other info that might be needed. If you want to be fluent in our API, the key is Meta Tags. For us, if you don't use meta tags, then everything is all messy and its hard to find where everything goes - especially since we are starting many new projects. Using Meta tags are easy, fast, and efficient - and most importantly, help in the future to you and the other users on a project. We will now show you how we create and use our Meta Tags. Using it Using Meta Tags at Darkcentral help, but you should know where to put them and when. You only use Meta Tags when the code is NOT published on a page. So say you are sending a piece of code to a friend or admin, and they want to know all the data in the HTML, PHP, Ajax, XML data that you sent - that is the ONLY time you use it. When you are putting the code on a server, then you don't. The reason is because the page inputs it in a different ways than the API says to, and the page is already published so it doesn't need the Meta Tag of Darkcentral. Although it is recommended that you use the other Meta Tags (just not the Darkcentral Meta Tag). Another reason is also that other viewers who see the code can use the Meta Tag aganist you and submit it to us, meaning that we will do the change that they want (and that you want). So really it means that users can "hack" your Meta Tag, thus influencing the page. Meta Tags and how to deal with issues Sometimes you have issues with the tags. If the page doesn't input or work correctly, that means you are writing HTML in a previous version, or your editor is also old and usoing a preveious version - and that means you need to update your knowledge or editor. But something else also happens - that something else is that the page inputs the Meta Tag in a different way. If that is so, then just report the error to us, and don't use the Darkcentral Meta Tag. If you have an issue with the page not displaying the HTML, JavaScript, PHP. Ajax, XML or any other webscripting language, then what you should do is try cutting the Darkcentral Tag out, and then view the page. If the page shows up when the Darkcentral Meta tag isn't there and doesn't show up when the Darkcentral Meta Tag is there, then simply don't use the Meta Tag, and make a not in the HTML that the Meta Tag is not working, and then email us and we will try to solve the problem. We know that sometimes our API doesn't work, and we need to fix the issue. We need to make sure that whatever we are doing in our API works universal..... but we might have some troubles. The trouble and problem I have told you above, is pretty unheard of because that is the use of Meta Tags, but with coding, anything can happen.